THE CURSE OF THE TRIANGLE
by AngelStarr1
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome have always been an item since day one. But what happens when a third party begins to interfere... things can get a little crazy. But this just isn't your usual love triangle... Can love split three ways sucessfully?? Read on to see!


The necessary crap: I don't own any FY characters. duh. enjoy! ^_^  
  
Triangle By: Angel Starr  
  
In another, not too distant lifetime...  
  
The school bell rang at its usual time in its ususal 8-beat chime, marking the end of the day. Quickly the eager students began to fill the once empty courtyard outside the school, scattering about. After the crowd began to thin out Tamahome, Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri emerged.  
  
"The weekend is finally here!" Tasuki exclaimed overexaggeratedly.  
  
"Yes, and those exams are finally over too!" Miaka said fearing that she may have flunked them though.  
  
"So anybody got any plans for this weekend, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I Dunno, maybe a movie or two?" Tamahome suggested.  
  
"Movies again???" Tasuki whinned. "We did that last weekend..."  
  
"And the one before too." Miaka added plainly. Tamahome looked down impishly.  
  
"Well... there's really nothing else to do."  
  
"We can go shopping, or walk along the lakeside, or how about dinner?!?!" Both Tasuki and Chichiri groaned in unison.  
  
"Oh, god forbid that last one..." Tamahomw whispered under his breath.  
  
"Little piggy miss her snack?" Tasuki commented nonchalantly. Miaka glared at him.  
  
"Well, I got the new Warrior X video game if you wanna play it with me." Chichiri offered.  
  
Tasuki sighed heavily. "Looks like it's better than nothing... hey Tamahome, wanna come?" He said pulling at his jacket sleeve. Miaka suddenly frowned, her big brown eyes fixed on Tamahome in a sad puppy dog look.  
  
"Taaahmaaahhhhh... I'm hungry... let's have dinner now..." She dragged out gripping his arm. Tamahome sighed helplessly, obviously choosing his usual side. Now Tasuki frowned.  
  
"Man, has she got you whipped ! " Tasuki spat in disgust. "Can't you ever say 'no' to her Tama??" Tamahome's shoulders stooped down in a submissive manner. That was his obvious 'no' but not to the right person.  
  
"What a pussy! Letting some chick boss you around, actually some pig-chick instead I should say." Tasuki continued.  
  
"Well, maybe if you had a girlfriend, then you wouldn't be so grumpy and hanging all over Chichiri all the time!" Miaka threw back angerly. Tasuki's face turned bright red as he stared down at his black school uniform.  
  
"I do not!" He claimed in a voice an octave higher than his usual one.  
  
"Uhh, I am not in this..." Chichiri muttered rolling his eyes.  
  
"I dunno..." Miaka pressed. "Tasuki seems a bit of the softie type to me..." Her lips curled into a sly girn that was pissing off Tasuki and Chichiri now.  
  
"Damn it Miaka! Quit singling me out! You talking while you're constantly drooling over Tamahome 24-7!"  
  
"Well... Tamahome is my boyfriend, so it's okay." Tasuki about fell over now.  
  
"Oh, good gods..." he moaned throwing a hand over his face. For a moment they shot back and fourth with childish comebacks and insults. Chichiri chuckled now at their petty bickering - which happened all too often. Tamahome continued to sigh fruitlessly. It was going to be a long night, he thought to himself as they both pulled at one of his arms while barking at each other. Suddenly Tasuki growled loudly hissing at Miaka for her saying something about him possibly being gay.  
  
"What was that??!?!" He screamed angerly.  
  
"Oh did I hit a hot nerve, fang boy?" Miaka laughed smirking at the fuming redhead.  
  
"Oh, I show you a salad tosser!!!" He shouted lunging at Miaka ripping her school jacket open. He reached in and grabbed her breasts as he slammed his mouth up against hers. Miaka gasped as she fell to the ground beneath Tasuki who was practically trying to hump her! " I ain't gay!" He continued to yell. "I 'll do you right now, no matter who's lookin'!" Miaka screamed in a quick moment of surprise, but couldn't help giggling beneath Tasuki's hands on her waist as he was tickling her more than anything else.  
  
Chichiri stood his jaw about hung to the floor at the insane sight. Other students began to stare on gasping and whispering amongst themselves. Tamahome stared at them for a few seconds before prying himself between them to break the commotion up.  
  
"Hey! Get off my girlfriend!" Tamahome cried as he pulled Tasuki away from the practically now half stripped Miaka. He helped Miaka up, who although was shaken up still dared to laugh at the panting Tasuki.  
  
"Pathetic!" She finally managed after straightening her clothes back. "You weren't even forceful really, fang boy!" Even Tamahome was surprised at Miaka's comment. Tasuki glared at both Tamahome and Miaka.  
  
"Sometimes you can be a real bitch! " He finally said as he turned to leave. Miaka raised an eyebrow at him. Chichiri followed Tasuki saying he'd call Tamahome later. After they were gone Tamahome asked Miaka why she did that to Tasuki.  
  
"He just really needs some learning on how to grow up." Miaka said after a moment of silence. Then she just walked away from Tamahome leaving him standing there. Tamahome wondered. Something was wierd about this...  
  
* * * *  
  
Chichiri called Tamahome as promised from earlier. They talked for a while until the subject of Tasuki and Miaka came up.  
  
"I don't know... That was strange, you know. Freaky almost."  
  
"So what's gotten into her, no da?"  
  
"Beat's the hell out of me."  
  
"Did you guys eat dinner?'  
  
"No." Chichiri almost dropped the phone now. Miaka not eating - now that was something to worry about. "She said she would rather go out home and take a nap instead." Tamahome continued. "So how's Tasuki?"  
  
"Sleeping over here now. The new game really did suck, no da."  
  
"So wanna go get a movie?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Good, I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Better not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd like to go with you alone this time, we need to talk. And I don't want to wake Tasuki. I'll meet you in ten."  
  
"Right."  
  
Tamahome buttoned his jacket up a little further as he waited outside his house for Chichiri. It was about half past six now and the sun was starting to receide.  
  
"So you wanna talk?" Tamahome began.  
  
"No, not really." Tamahome raised an eyebrow unammusedly.  
  
"...."  
  
"I just wanted to get away from Tasuki. You know he really hangs all over me too much." Chichiri said grinning.  
  
* * * *  
  
Miaka finallly woke up a few hours later. She called Tamahome's house but his mother said he had gone to see Chichiri. So she called Chichiri's house. The phone rang for a long while with no answer. Chichiri's parents were never home it seemed because both worked demanding jobs and went on alot of business trips. As Miaka concluded Chichiri was gone and almost hung up, the phone picked up. A lazy half-sleeping voice moaned a slow 'hello' from the other end.  
  
"Chichiri?" Miaka asked noting the voice didn't sound like his usual getup.  
  
"Mmm... who is this?" The lazy voice continued.  
  
"Hello?" Miaka repeated certain it wasn't Chichiri now. "Chichiri's father?" She continued half nervously.  
  
"No... I am not Chichiri's father... who are you... girl?" The voice continued. Miaka licked her lips thinking of something to say. Maybe this person shouldn't know who she really was after all...  
  
"Susan." She whipered slightly effecting her voice to make it sound older. The voice chuckled half sleepily.  
  
"Well hello, Susan..." He said lowly. Miaka noted how sexy this person's voice sounded. "Are you Chichiri's long lost girlfriend?" Miaka laughed to herself. She thought a moment.  
  
"Noooo... I'm a single woman...." She purred now, having fun with it.  
  
"Oooohhhh..." The voice purred back. "is that so... would you like a man?"  
  
Miaka was stupefied. This person was quite straightforward! She needed to up the stakes.  
  
"Oh, yes..." She continued throwing in a sensual moan with it. The voice on the other end began breathing heavier. "I really need a man now..." She had to put her hand over the receiver to stop from laughing all over the place. The voice moaned back. He really did sound sexy! And their chemistry was instant.  
  
"Mmm, would you like to feel one now?" The voice seemed to muffle the phone for a few moments before returning.  
  
"All over... think you can handle...?"  
  
"I'd drive you crazy... from the inside..." Miaka's breath caught. Impressive, she thought. This person knew how to handle it for real. Suddenly the voice began coughing and hacking in severeal unattractive noises. "Aw, shit! I think I swallowed some fuckin' hair! With all that damn heavy breathin'!" Miaka instantly recognized the voice.  
  
"Tasuki?!" She exclaimed shocked. The voice gasped.  
  
"...Miaka?!" A moment of silence fell on the line.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She felt herself blush tremendously. Phone sex with Tasuki?!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!??!" Tasuki growled back. Miaka noticed his voice really was sexy even though it was back to it's normal profanity- filled lingo.  
  
"Nothing... looking for Tamahome." She finally said scoffing.  
  
"Yeah right! And trying to pick another guy along the way... you're such a whore sometimes!"  
  
"How dare you?!"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"Where's Chichiri?!"  
  
"I don't know! I thought he was with you!"  
  
"I thought he was with you! Tamahome's gone out too... And left me alone!"  
  
"So what... you want my company now?" Tasuki asked irretatedly.  
  
"Let me talk to Tamahome!" Miaka shouted.  
  
"He's not here you big dumbass!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"Believe what you fucking want!"  
  
"I'm going out there now!"  
  
"Oh, gods! I'm sleeping you know, so leave me alone!" Tasuki resisted the urge to throw the phone against the wall.  
  
"No! you're lying! I know it!"  
  
"You really are stupid....!" Miaka had hung up. Tasuki threw the phone down, curling back up in Chichiri's bed. "Fuckin' bitch!" He cursed before dozing off.  
  
* * * *  
  
After the movie, Tamahome and Chichiri went to their favorite pizza parlor.  
  
"You know this is wierd eating withou Miaka around. I'm so used to her gobbling up everything by now." Chichiri commented looking at a whole half of the large pizza he and Tamahome were sharing.  
  
"Hah! Enjoy it while you can. This entire table would have been gone by now if she was here." Tamahome chuckled situating a juicy piece of pineapple on his slice before biting down.  
  
"Yah, I guess you're right, no da. And Tasuki... he'd be bitching at her right now for not saving him any."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Tell me Tamahome... don't you ever get tired of her and all the hang ups? Was it really worth it to be reborn here just to go through all this every day?" Chichiri asked quietly.  
  
"You know I thought about that... but Miaka is a wonderful girl. I know she cares deeply for me."  
  
"But she is growing up. Maybe you guys need time apart or maybe a change of pace or something.." Tamahome nodded not fulling understanding Chichiri's meanings, but somehow it made lots of sense.  
  
* * * *  
  
Miaka banged on Chichiri's bedroom window, startling Tasuki from his regained sleep. He shot up immediately and darted over to the window, pulling the curtain aside. Miaka almost had a heart attack as she saw Tasuki's sudden angry face fill the window infront of her. It was almost completely dark outside, but she could still see the fire in his eyes as he glared at her through the glass.  
  
"Let me in!" She yelled at Tasuki though the window.  
  
"FUCK YOU!!!!" He screamed closing the curtains on her. Miaka banged some more.  
  
"Damn you Tasuki!!! I won't go away until you let me see Tamahome!" She kept up relentlessly for about five full minutes before she heard the front door next the the window unlock and slowly pull open. She relaxed her fists and walked inside the dark house.  
  
"Tamahome? Chichiri?" She called out stubbornly. No answer. "Tasuki?" She finally said after a great amount of silence. Suddenly something threw her up against the wall gripping a hand around her mouth.  
  
"I said they aren't here!" A deep voice growled in her ear. She gasped to see Tasuki up against her. "You don't listen when someone says something!" Miaka relaxed under Tauki's grip letting him know she wouldn't scream. He released his hand.  
  
"Now that was forcefull." She said looking up into his angry golden eyes.  
  
"Pest..." Tasuki spat backing away from Miaka completely.  
  
"Why are you here alone anyways?"  
  
"I don't know. I woke up and he was gone."  
  
"Oh, poor boy.... he did you and left and now you feel used." Miaka dangerously teased. Tasuki's eyes blazed of fire again. He was back up against her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to say that shit to me?!!?" He hissed. "Don't make me rip your clothes off and fuck you right now!" Miaka smirked.  
  
"Oooohhhh, like drive me crazy... from the inside?" She mocked knowlingly. They stared for few seconds. Then his lips were hot against hers. Hard and passionate. Soon their lips parted and thier tongues clashed against one another in an unbelievable force. Hair was pulled and clothes were ripped indeed. They pressed their bodies tightly together in a firery passion as they kissed. The want for each other was so evident now. So clear, so crazy, so wild.  
  
Tasuki lifted Miaka up, roughly parting her legs so he could slide himself between them. They continued to kiss wildly as Tasuki held her body up agianst the wall, her legs wrapped around him as he made thrust motions into her. Miaka's fingers tangled in Tasuki's wild hair as he kissed her neck and coller bone, licking, sucking and probing violently at them.  
  
"Oh, mmm..." Miaka moaned. "You do know how to work it..."  
  
"Well, I told you I wasn't fucking around..." Tasuki hissed.  
  
"But isn't that exactly what we're doing, though?" They continued to make out for a few moments before Tasuki freed a hand to grip the band of his boxers sliding them down.  
  
"I want you now..." Tasuki moaned in a sultry tone. Miaka about swooned. He hicked her skirt up pressing himself against her, only inches from penetration. Just then, Chichiri and Tamahome walked in. Everyone froze in their place. Chichiri flipped on the light revealing the entire play. His jaw dropped next to Tamahome's.  
  
"Uhh, ... no da?" Was all he could say still in a stupor of shock. Tamahome's eyes locked with Tasuki's. Tasuki's entire face was covered in a bright blush now. Miaka immediately snatched her hands from Tasuki's hair, gasping. Tasuki's hands that supported Miaka against the wall withdrew in the same instant, dropping her to the ground beneath him with an ugly thud. She cried out but quickly muffled it beneath her hands. Tasuki yanked his boxers back up facing the other two boys.  
  
"What's up guys?" He said trying to act casual, even though that was pretty pointless now. Tamahome stared at him, his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Tasuki...." He said in low voice. "You fuckin' traitor." They both stared at each other for what seemed like a forever. Finally Miaka sprung up holding her torn shirt together where it wouldn't button anymore. Quickly she pushed past Tasuki and between Tamahome and Chichiri running out of the house, not saying a word. Tamahome spun around calling out to her. She kept running and running, not looking back. In seconds Tamahome was gone following her. Tasuki stared at Chichiri for a few seconds before grabbing his wrinkled t-shirt from the floor running out of the house aswell. Chichiri stood in the middle of the room alone now, staring blankly ahead at the wall Tasuki and Miaka were just up against. He was still frozen in shock.  
  
Tamahome's speed was hard to beat. In seconds he met Miaka's stride grabbing her from behind. Both tumbled to the ground instantly with him landing on top of her. She panted weakly staring up at him. He looked down at her in with hurt eyes.  
  
"Miaka... why? Why would you do that to me?" He finally asked catching his breath. Miaka tried to look away but Tamahome's hand gripped her chin holding her face in place. "Tell me! What the fuck were you thinking back there?!" Miaka said nothing, a sting of guilt creeping up on her flushed face. Tasuki ran up seconds later panting.  
  
"Get off her!" He screamed at Tamahome. Tamahome's head shot up with fire in his eyes. "It was my fault." He said quietly. "I started it first. So, don't blame her. I'm just a horny bastard..." Tamahome stood now his fists clenched. "Go ahead hit me if you want." Tasuki offered lowering his head.  
  
Tamahome stalked over to him looking down at the redheaded boy. He raised his fist to punch Tasuki's face. Tasuki closed his eyes tightly barely wincing as he prepared to be hit. But nothing came. Tamahome stood with his fist in the air not being able to bring himself to hit Tasuki. His arm finally fell limp beside him as he sighed heavily.  
  
"Just go now." He said turning his back to Tasuki. "I don't want to have anything to do with you." Tasuki opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry." He said quietly. "Allthough I know it don't matter now, I just wanted to tell you. I didn 't meant to do it. It just happened.... and" Tamahome spun around getting in Tasuki's face.  
  
"Just shut the fuck up and go now!" He screamed in his face. "Before I do beat the shit out of you!" Tasuki bit his tongue backing away. His eyes met Miaka's before he turned to run in the other direction. After he was gone, Tamahome went back over to Miaka. She was still on the ground but sitting up now. He looked down at her with disgust for a moment then spoke.  
  
"Come on." He said grudgingly.  
  
Miaka sat huddled on the edge of Tamahome's couch with her knees gathered up in her arms. Her face was burried in the nook of her knees as Tamahome scolded her.  
  
"Damn it! I care about you! So why the hell you going after Tasuki now?! I came back here to be with you!" He shouted pacing the room. Miaka said nothing.  
  
"Maybe, I made a mistake..." Tamahome mused. "Maybe this is all wrong..." Miaka's head shot up. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. What could she say? She felt it might have been true.  
  
"Is that it?" Tamahome continued. "You want Tasuki that much??? You want to fuck him that bad?! Goddamn it! Even in our other life you two almost fucked as well!" Tamahome spat in anger. He rarely ever swore but right now he was rather pist.  
  
"That's not true!" Miaka finally said with much emotion. "He tried to rape me!"  
  
"Same shit!" Tamahome hissed insensitively. "That's even more of a reason to stay away from him now!" Miaka shut her mouth again. She couldn't deny it. She really did want Tasuki, even after everything. Tamahome growled as he kicked a chair over. "I am about done--" Just then the doorbell rang. Tamahome walked over to the door opening it slowly. It was Tasuki.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" Tamahome screamed still in a fit.  
  
"I want to talk to you--"  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Tamahome tried to slam the door on Tasuki but his arm shot up stopping the door dead in it's swing.  
  
"No! It ends right here.." Tasuki hissed his fangs hanging down almost dripping his venom rage. "We talk now!" Tamahome's eyes widened. He slowly let the door swing back open and Tasuki stepped inside. He followed Tamahome back into the living room where Miaka sat. Her eyes widened when she saw Tasuki. The tension in the room was getting hotter by the second.  
  
"So let's talk then!" Tamahome shouted grabbing the chair he had kicked over, and sitting down on it. "We might as well get it all out in the open now!" Tasuki stood, his whole body tense all over. Nervously he ran his fingers through his firery red locks, licking his lips carefully.  
  
"Miaka..." He said shakily. "I'm attracted to you..." Tamahome cringed but kept silent. Miaka's eyes fixed on Tasuki's.  
  
"I am too." She finally replied. Then she turned to Tamahome. "And I am to him too... I want- I want both of you..." Tamahome stared at Miaka now.  
  
"Well that won't work!" Tamahome shouted feeling absurd now.  
  
"Why not?" Tasuki said after giving it some thought. "We both like the same girl... so why not share her?" Tamahome jumped up from his chair grabbing Tasuki by the coller.  
  
"You fucking bastard! She's not a whore you take turns on!"  
  
"Let him go!" Miaka cired out standing up. "I actually... agree with him..." Tamahome turned to her with eyes wide.  
  
"What?!" Miaka walked up between the two boys placing a hand on each of their faces. "I don't mind. I would actually like that..." Her eyes were totally serious.  
  
"You've got to be kidd-" Suddenly Miaka was up against Tamahome kissing him furiously. Tamahome's hands loosened on Tasuki's collar slowly sliding down his chest before falling off of him to circle around Miaka's waist. He was lost in her kiss. His anger slowly seeping away beneath her soft lips. For a moment he forgot about what she had done. Tasuki stared on at them kissing, beginning to blush.  
  
Finally Miaka broke of her kiss with Tamahome and turned to Tasuki.  
  
"Both of you... I want." She whipered cupping Tasuki's face in her palm. "So much..." Her lips met Tasuki's a second later driving him into a wild wave of lust. Their kiss was more powerful almost primal. Tamahome was the desire of her affections, but Tasuki was the fire of her passion. One was no good without the other the way Miaka saw it. Tasuki pulled Miaka close up aginst her wrapping his arms around her smaller body greedily. Tamahome stared on intently. But suprisingly not with anger now, but intrigue.  
  
Miaka eventually pulled away bring both boys close to her.  
  
"Now I want you... to kiss each other." She said looking both in the eye. Tasuki stepped back.  
  
"Oh, you want it like that?" He said with a surprised look.  
  
"Uh, no." Tamahome said quietly. Miaka's eyes frowned.  
  
"Didn't you say you wanted to share me?" She asked dissapointed.  
  
"Yeah, but not together though." Tasuki replied nervously.  
  
"Well if you want to share me then that's the only way now..." She said placing a hand on her hip. Nobody said anything for a few moments. Miaka sliked an arm around both Tamahome and Tasuki's neck pulling them close to her aswell as each other. "You won't be sorry..." She purred kissing Tasuki again. He closed his eyes feeling himself harded beneath his jeans. Then Miaka switched to Tamahome, gliding her tongue along his then pulled away again.  
  
"Does he taste good to you?" She asked Tamahome grinnng. Tamahome gripped his lips in shock. "See you pretty much already did it now."  
  
"This is childish..." Tamamhome spat getting irritated.  
  
"So be a man then." Miaka pressed playing with the raven haired boy's mind. She pushed them unbelievably close now. Both boys stared into each other's eyes intently now. They could almost taste each other's breath. Miaka could feel herself becoming wet just watching be them so close. They both contemplated the idea for a few seconds. Then Tasuki surprisingly made the move. He pressed his lips harshly up against Tamahome's, his face burning bright red.  
  
Tamahome slowly opened his mouth to let Tasuki's tongue slide in. As it did both boys moaned unexpectedly. It felt really good to them suddenly. They kissed with more movement now, gently circling their arms around one another, hand running through hair. Miaka stared on as she touched herself between her legs where it was literally dripping wet now.  
  
Finally their kiss broke off and both boys stared at each other panting in disbeief. Miaka grinned taking both their hands. Silently she led them to Tamahome's bedroom, a place she knew all to well when she and Tamahome made love. But it was a little different tonight, there was a new member to join the party. Beacause three was better than two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well it's short, but this is only the beginning of a screwy love affair comedy to come! I have another chapter coming soon. Please let me know what u think! Feedback can be a precious asset. Thanks ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
